eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Joakim and Johanna Kassenburg
"It's so unfair that we're in different years! We're twins!" "Johanna, we're nine months apart." "Same thing!" The Kassenburg Siblings are RPed by Red. Joakim and Johanna Kassenburg are siblings attending the Eastern European School of Magic. Both are of Swedish descent. Joakim is in Kask while Johanna is in the house of Nikelkaj. |- | Magical Characteristics |- | |} Appearance Joakim is good looking and he knows it, and likes using his looks to his advantage. He's tall, has adorable brown hair, and dashing blue eyes. Johanna is shorter than Joakim but taller than a lot of other girls in her year. She was born with blonde hair and blue eyes (most probably a result of her veela blood, though she doesn't know this) and in fourth year she dyed it brown to look more like her brother. She is fond of wearing strange and silly outfits. Joakim likes to keep his clothes simple, when he is not in uniform a plain shirt and jeans will do. History Enok and Eir Kassenburg were very much in love. Anybody in their presence would never be in doubt about it. They got married right after they graduated from the Slavic School of Magic and had little Joakim on the first of January, a gift for the new year. They knew that he was truly a special, wonderful child, he would be magical just like the two of them. In March, Eir announced she was pregnant once more. This time, with a girl. Johanna Kassenburg was born on the last day of August, much to Enok's anxiety. If Eir had gotten pregnant in March, wouldn't that make Johanna three months premature? The doctors reassured him that if anything, Johanna was three weeks premature and it was nothing to worry about. Enok trusted them and treasured his daughter even more than he did his son, because she was absolutely beautiful. The two siblings grew up very close. Johanna idolized her older brother and Joakim was an arrogant child and loved the attention and praise his sister was giving him. They shared a room growing up and learned to find common interests between the two of them. When they were six, Joakim and Johanna were in a car accident with their mother, Johanna being the most affected. She would live, the doctors had said, but someone would need to donate blood. Enok immediately volunteered, wanting it to come from a member of the family, but it didn't match. Enok was not Johanna's biological father, and suddenly it all clicked. Eir donated blood in his place and the two had a row afterwards, leaving Joakim alone in the house while the two fought and Johanna was in the hospital. On top of it all, it was raining, and little Joakim was terrified of thunder and lightning, and he was able to make the weather change, make it more calm. This was his first sign of magic and nobody knew, and the same happened with Johanna, as she made a very fast recovery, that the doctors even called it inhuman, with barely no visibly scars to serve as proof that the accident even happened at all. Enok and Eir refused to get a divorce. Enok was still Johanna's father, biological or not, and Eir continued to be his wife only in name. Neither Johanna nor Joakim know of Johanna's true parentage, and their parents have agreed to keep it a secret from them up until they are old enough. The two were accepted to the Eastern European School of Magic much like their parents were, and although they were born in the same year, Johanna was born after the cut off date. Because of this, Joakim is one year above Johanna. Joakim was sorted into Kask and it was not a surprise to anyone, he is very much self-centered and Johanna was sorted into Nikelkaj because no matter how strange she is, she has always been the charming one of the two. Personality and Traits Joakim Gif 2.jpg| "Joakim? Oh, he's wonderferous! A tad bit arrogant, a little self-centered, and he flirts too much with other girls. Other than that, he's great, really. Can be a bit insensitive, sometimes he's a bit too overconfident, looks like he cares more about himself than others, but he really cares about other people too. If he's mean to you, it's probably just a cover-up, trust me. He's a greatatious friend. He doesn't smile as much as I'd like him to, no. It always looks kind of flirty whenever he does it, never sincerious. No, I don't mean this in a negabaditive way. He's a splendicocious brother! " Johanna Gif 2.gif| "My sister, to sum it all up in one word, is weird. She's strange and always talks in this weird, dreamy voice. She wears weird clothes, she says weird things, she makes up definitions for words that already exist, and sometimes, she just makes up her own words! She's always smiling, y'know? Everyone finds her very charming though, and even I have to admit that, she's too nice for her own good though, she always goes out of her way to help people, and that's kind of annoying sometimes. She can surprise you though, you can count on that, very dramatic. She painted a star on her face once, y'know?" Talk Bubbles Talk Bubbles Skills and Magical Abilities Joakim's very skilled in languages like History and Languages, picking up these things quickly with no hassle whatsoever. Johanna on the other hand is skilled with the Dark Arts, something Joakim finds strangely unnerving considering how much she enjoys the subject and how it clashes with her happy personality. Gallery Joakim 3.jpg Joakim 4.jpg Johanna 3.jpg Johanna 4.jpg Joakim 6.jpg Joakim 5.jpg Johanna 6.jpg Johanna 5.jpg Joakim 7.jpg Joakim 8.jpg Johanna 7.jpg Johanna 8.jpg Trivia *Johanna's a big fan of listening to Disney songs in Scandinavian languages. *Joakim is protective of his sister, but doesn't show it often. *Their shared favorite color is teal. *Joakim has a sweet tooth, and Johanna gifted him with a very huge stash of candy for Christmas. It hasn't run out yet. *They've tried telepathy and failed. Probably only works with actual twins. *Joakim has nicknamed Johanna's dictionary of made-up words Johannish. *Johanna loves animals, Joakim, not so much. *Johanna is 1/16th veela on her biological father's side. "Stop being so dramatic." "I thought you supported me and my dreams, Joakim!" "...I still do." "Well it doesn't look like it! It's almost as if you're clipping my wings and preventing me from flying!" "'Anna, you're a wonderful sister. But please, shut up." Category:Male Category:Female Category:Students Category:Kask Category:Kask Students Category:Nikelkaj Students Category:Nikelkaj Category:Brown Hair Category:Half-Veela Category:Pure-Blood Category:Blue Eyes Category:January Birthday Category:September Birthday Category:LittleRedCrazyHood Category:The Kassenburg Siblings Category:Krazy Kutes Category:Half-Breed Category:Bisexual Category:Straight Category:Illegitimate Child Category:Legitimate Child Category:Sixth Years Category:Seventh Years